


水蜜桃蘋果沙瓦

by Ashting



Category: Promare (2019), 普羅米亞
Genre: F/F, 里加 - Freeform, 里歐加洛, 雙性轉
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24215389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashting/pseuds/Ashting
Summary: 「別在這裡。」加洛討好地靠近里歐，以鼻尖摩挲著對方的眉心，腳跟也慢慢地在里歐的後腰輕蹭，「回房間，怎麼樣都行。」
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos





	水蜜桃蘋果沙瓦

**Author's Note:**

> 林獅太太的點梗，色氣三十題：酒醉之後潮紅的臉頰+慵懶的陷進沙發。  
> 標題沒意義只是我想喝（對

「里歐，不要在這裡睡！」加洛抓著陷在沙發裡的人的手，試圖把昏睡的人從椅子上拉起，然而喝下過多酒液的人卻聞風不動地繼續躺在沙發上。  
「啊——真是的！」加洛勾著里歐的手，乾脆直接坐到對方身旁，像是自言自語般念著：「早就跟梅斯說別讓妳喝那麼多了⋯⋯」  
她低下頭湊近里歐，閉著眼睛的人似乎還不打算清醒，加洛望著對方因為酒精而紅潤的雙頰，忍不住想即使是這種時候，自家的戀人還是那麼可愛。  
「里歐⋯⋯」這次加洛小聲地呼喚著對方，帶著一點撒嬌的軟音，本來她已經放棄叫醒里歐，打算拿條毯子就讓喝醉的人直接睡在客廳，然而在她要起身時，卻被人一把抓住，拉回了沙發上。  
加洛來不及反應就被里歐緊緊抱住，她試圖用雙手掙扎，可是沒了理智的人只是抱得更緊，幾乎要讓加洛無法呼吸，而罪魁禍首甚至將臉埋進她的胸部，絲毫沒有放開的意思。  
「不要玩了，里歐⋯⋯」她最後放棄掙脫，討饒地向里歐說道，可是雙手纏著她的人不僅沒有理會，還就著那樣的姿勢翻身，在加洛的驚呼聲中，把人壓在身下。  
「等等、等一下啦！」原本吻著她胸口的里歐在加洛終於用盡全力阻擋後停下，雙手撐在她兩旁的人用著好看對紫眸盯著她，在加洛試著要再說些什麼時，里歐卻突然開口：「一。」  
「欸？什麼？」她還沒消化對方沒頭沒尾的話語，里歐便再次湊上前去，蹭著加洛頸部的肌膚，落下一個又一個濕黏的吻，手掌也不安份地在她的腹部徘徊，偶爾向上遊走到下乳，若有似無地以手背輕碰，加洛因為對方突如其來的撫摸卸下了防備，過了許久才意識到里歐剛才說的一是什麼意思——等一下，所以喝醉的里歐真的數了一等她。  
「不是這樣啦⋯⋯」加洛摀著臉大喊，殊不知紅透的耳根早已出賣了她，她一手想阻止里歐隔著衣物在她身上親吻，又怕喝醉的人摔下沙發而扶著對方，結果就讓里歐毫無阻攔地在她身上肆無忌憚地探索。  
加洛嘗試著抓住里歐亂竄的手，結果卻讓對方乾脆掀起她的上衣捆住她的手腕壓在頭頂，中途里歐好幾次重心不穩地就要往旁邊倒下，加洛只好用雙腿夾著對方的腰部支撐著，然而卻也使里歐更加放肆，用濕吻和薄唇摩挲著她沒有被布料包覆的皮膚，手掌隔著內衣溫柔地揉著胸部，所經之處都彷彿帶著微量的電流，讓加洛不得不深呼吸壓抑著對方在慾望裡泛起的漣漪。  
見她沒有反抗後的里歐逕自把加洛的內衣向上推，胸前的軟肉勾在內衣的下擺，這樣的舉動讓加洛決定不能再放任里歐亂來，可是她才剛要挺起上半身，對方就徹底將她的內衣推至鎖骨，直接含住她胸前的小點吸吮，甚至用牙尖輕咬，瞬間沒有守著牙關的加洛發出了呻吟，腰也不覺地向上挺，宛如主動將自己送入對方口中似的。  
「里歐⋯⋯」加洛在對方鬆口後終於舉白旗投降，被她叫著名字的人依然捧著她的胸部搓揉著，膝蓋也輕輕頂著她已經濕透的下身，里歐抬起那雙過於吸引人的眼眸望著加洛，像是在等待她一般。  
「別在這裡。」加洛討好地靠近里歐，以鼻尖摩挲著對方的眉心，腳跟也慢慢地在里歐的後腰輕蹭，「回房間，怎麼樣都行。」


End file.
